


The Unknown Demon

by hirusen



Series: NateWantsToSeptiplier [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Natemare - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Darkiplier Is Protective of Nathan, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Intent To Kill, Kissing, Language, M/M, Natemare Is An Evil Mother Fucker, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Seduction, Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: When Nate shows up at Mark's door one day, Darkiplier notices something that concerns them all.





	1. Hello...

Nate wasn't sure why he had decided to visit Markiplier out of the blue, but there he was, standing outside of the man's front door, feeling unsure if he should knock or just turn around and head back home. Of course, that thought left his mind as the door suddenly opened, a yelp leaving Mark. "Holy crap. Don't scare me like that! Nate? What's going on?" "I honestly don't know. I just had the sudden urge to see you." The other YouTuber glanced up and down Nathan's form, taking him in before he sidestepped out of the way. "Come on in." "But, weren't you--" "It can wait."

Nate sheepishly nodded his head before he walked into the man's home, a smile spreading on his lips as Mark's puppy, Chica, trotted up to greet him. "Hi. Awe, aren't you just a little cutie!" Mark chuckled as Nate fawned over Chica, running a hand through his midnight hair affectionately. After a moment, Chica went back to her dog bed and laid down, instantly falling asleep. "She's so adorable!" "I know; apparently, my fans aren't sick of her yet." Nate giggled softly. "I highly doubt that they ever will." Mark agreed as he lead the singer up to his room.

"Did you feel anything other than a sudden desire to see me?" Was the first thing out of Mark's mouth when he closed the door. Nathan shook his head and Fischbach crossed his arms, thinking hard on why Nathan wanted to see him. That was until he felt an all too familiar tug in the back of his mind. _What is it, Dark?_   ** _There's something within him. I never noticed it before, but it's been there for a long while._**  Mark did his best to keep the confusion off his face. _What do you mean, there's something within him?_   ** _I don't think he's aware of it, but ask him if he's been having trouble remembering things lately; I'm hoping I'm wrong, but..._**  The fact that Dark trailed off was not a good sign.

"Nate?" The singer glanced up to the Let's Player. "Have you had any memory problems lately?" After a moment, Sharp nodded. "There are times when I blackout and can't remember what I did when I come to again." A sigh escaped Dark. **_Let me draw this part of him out._**   _By what? Taking control of me?_  Dark shook his head; which was a strange thing to feel in one's mind. **_Just your eyes. I'm strong enough that this other part of Nate will push forward and let itself be known._**   _What about Nate? Will he be okay?_   ** _It's very likely that this darker part of him_** _will_ ** _take over, but I can just as easily suppress him as I can draw him out._**

 _I forget how terrifying you actually are sometimes._  Mark took a few steps toward Nate, curled his fingers under Nate's chin, and locked their eyes together. "Mark?" "Just look into my eyes, Nate." He listened and in an instant Dark took over Mark, his eyes dyeing into black curtains for a split second before returning control to Mark and Nate's reaction was spontaneous.

His hands flew up to his lowering head as he let out a cry of agony; it lasted for a solid minute before he went silent. "Nate?" "...Yes, Mark?" Said man shivered as the male sitting on his bed spoke, raising his head. He had Nate's face and his voice, but that being was **not** Nathan Sharp. This was the dark side of him that Darkiplier had spotted. "Who are you?" "You did just say my name, Mark. I think you already know." The being spoke, a smirk filled with playful malice coming onto his lips as his black surrounded eyes shined with something Mark couldn't identify. "I don't know your full name, and I feel it would be rude of me to not know it."

"Ah, you called me Nate because you thought it was still him. In that case, I'll introduce myself. The name is Natemare." "Natemare?" Mark asked, lost by the being's name. "Yes. Nathan just believed I was just a fan-made character from how he acted in a few of his music videos; of course, he doesn't remember the one I made my personal debut in that well." Mark has watched a good handful of Nate's videos, but he didn't know which one this evil was referring to and thus asked, "Which one was that?" "Mangled."

Now that one, Mark remembered. "What's your relationship to Nate? Did he create you?" Natemare shook his head. "No. You see, Nate's mind had been badly fractured when he was a kid; don't bother asking what it was, I'll never tell you." Well, at least he was as protective of Nate as Darkiplier was of Mark. "And because of that, you were born?" Nate smiled wickedly. "He honestly has some viscous and demented thoughts. Of course, the damage I can do doesn't really compare." "Damage to whom?" "Nathan, his girlfriend...you." Natemare sprung forward, but Dark was quicker to react, seizing all control over Mark's body and slammed his hand into Natemare's throat, his grip tightening as he pinned the being to Mark's bed.

"You aren't going to be harming anyone, Natemare. Do back into the hole I pulled you from." Dark growled as he choked Nate, knowing that Mark was screaming at him to stop, but also had the knowledge that this was the only way to get Nate's evil half to submit and surrender. Nathan's heartbeat was hammering faster and faster as he lost more air and Darkiplier was concerned that Natemare wouldn't give in and he'd end up killing them both, but finally, he sensed his surrender and released his grasp on Nathan's neck once his eyes fluttered closed. Mark was handed the reins again and was instantly on Nate as he came back too, a yell leaping from his lips.

Mark's hand cupped his neck, gently rubbing it. "What the hell happened?!" "You've heard about my evil half, Darkiplier, right?" Nate nodded his head. "He's real. I'm not fucking with you; him and Antisepticeye are real. They're apart of Sean and I. You have someone like that too; his name is Natemare." Mark explained as he tenderly massaged Nate's most likely sore throat, his eyes never leaving the other's. "But...why don't I remember him?" "It's because he's not a separate entity; he's a split personality."

Nate felt like he was going to be sick. That thing that happened when he was younger...that created this...demon? "Is there nothing I can do?" Mark shook his head. "I know I should be staying that you should be seeking treatment for this, but there's nothing that can be done; Dark says that beings like Natemare have full control over their other half in specific situations, so seeing a psychiatrist will do you no good." Nate was shaking hard as he took in his friend's words. "Will he..?" "No. He knows now that he's not stronger than Darkiplier and I know that if he can't beat Dark, he isn't going to beat Antisepticeye. As long as you check in with Jack and I, he'll never gain full power over you or your mind. At some point, you two will meet in a dream or, based from his name, nightmare. When that happens, no matter what he does, do not give him an inch. If you show him that your in control and in charge, he'll back down. He'll still be there, but if he ever takes over your body and mind, he's doing it to protect you."

"I-I..." Nate tried to speak, but he only stuttered, feeling as tears started to form in his eyes. Mark took hold of his hand tightly, locking their eyes together. "Stay with me tonight. Darkiplier can slip into your mind when you sleep next to me and he'll guard you against Natemare." Nate nodded his head, his voice taking a vacation at the moment, trying to keep his fear and tears at bay. Mark leaned forward and kissed Nate deeply, slowly pushing him back against the bed he sat on, one arm wrapped around his waist, his other hand cupping Nate's cheek; Nate spread his legs to cradle Mark's body against his own, trapping the man in place by his shoulders, his arms coiled tightly around them. Mark kissed Nate over and over again, trading his lips for his neck, tossing between the two places went he felt the other needed attention; Mark groaned softly as Nate tugged on his hair, signaling to Mark that he wanted more than kisses.

"Mark, please..!" Nate begged, whimpering when he saw the look in the other YouTuber's eyes. "I know you were about to leave to do something, but...can it wait a little bit longer?" Mark noticed the Dark felt sorry for Nate.  ** _He's only asking because he needs reassurance that he's gonna be okay..._** Mark nuzzled Nate's throat, tenderly kissing the skin he found there.  _If you were the one giving him what he wants, will Natemare come out?_ Dark shook his head--still a very weird thing to feel within ones own mind.  ** _He's subdued at the moment, still trying to recover after I forced him back into Nate's mind. He'll be fine._** Mark huffed a breath, Nate making a noise of confusion. "I won't give you want you want, Nate." "What? But--" Mark place a finger on his lips, quieting him. "Dark will." Nate raised a brow in confusion as Mark closed his eyes, relaxing his body a little bit.

When his eyes opened again, they were pitch black and the iris was crimson red. He smirked playfully, sensing Nate's fear creep up. "Sh, beautiful, I won't hurt you." "You're...Darkiplier?" "Yes." Nate swallowed nervously; he knew that Mark wouldn't lie to him about Dark or Anti, but...to actually meet him? That was a much different story.

"So, muse, what would you like me to do? Hmm?" "W-What? What are you talking about?" Dark chuckled softly; he forgets that humans sometimes won't remember what just happened three minutes ago if their extremely startled. He leaned closer to Nate's ear, licked the shell of it, and said, "What pleasures do you desire, beautiful?" Nate  _moaned_. "Would you like to see what pleasures my wandering fingers can give you? Do you want to know what bliss I can make you feel with my sinful tongue? Would you like to know just how loud you can scream, how much I can make you beg for more as I bury myself deep inside you? Do you desire the knowledge of how it feels to be inside of me, the sounds you might elect from me as I take every inch of you as rough as you can give it to me? Tell me, my beautiful muse, how much sinful ecstasy your body is screaming for you to take."

Nate couldn't keep still; he shifted and moaned, bucking his hips up slightly into Dark's. "I...I..!" Nathan tried to say what he wanted, but he was distracted by Dark's lips, tenderly sucking on his neck, nipping at his jawline. "Hm? What was that, beautiful? I didn't hear you." Darkiplier smirked into Nate's cheek before he felt a hand grip his hair and yank back hard, forcing his head back, his eyes instantly locked with the man's under him. "You are the devil, Dark. Teasing my desire with your poisonous words." Dark grinned wickedly. "Tell me what you want, muse." "I want you to put that mouth of yours to better use." Dark was honestly a little surprised by the choice, but brushed it aside, giving Nate a warm, welcoming smile. "As you desire, beautiful."

Nate watched as Dark slowly slid down his body, his hands trailing with his movement before they snatched the hem of his jeans, quickly undoing the button and fly, and Dark purred. "My words clearly had an desired effect on you, my muse." He hushed as he ran his tongue over Nate's clothed member, a rather large wet spot on his boxers already present. Dark went to work, retrieving Nate's cock from its cotton prison, circling his tongue around the tip several times before swallowing all of him with an ease Nate wondered if it solely belonged to Dark. Dark had to fight back his smirk when he swallowed around Nate's dick, the singer's hands coiling into and tugging at his hair, soft mewls of pleasure escaping him. "Sing for me, muse. Let me hear your song of bliss that you only create here, in this room."

And Sharp just let go.

"Fuck! There! Dark, there, please!" Dark hummed softly, showing that he was listening, but the vibrations made Nathan toss his head back, his hands still lost in Dark's hair. In an instant, Darkiplier noticed that they were missing, glancing up to see that Nate no longer knew what to do with them, tossing them around in the air, clenching and unclenching them, as he swiveled his head left and right, his back arching whenever Dark lapped at one of his more sensitive spots. "Dark! Oh, fuck, Dark! I-I can't..! I'm gonna come..!" Nate felt more than saw as Dark's lips formed a smirk and suddenly he could feel the other's breath threading through his pubes, sucking him hard, tongue dancing to a rhythm Nate didn't know. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dark! D-Dark! Oh G--Dark! I'm gonna...I'm...I..! Fuck,  _DARK!!_ " Nate bellowed as he came hard, shooting his load deep in Dark's throat, shaking from the force of his orgasm. Dark just waited, waited until the tremors started to quell before he slipped his mouth off of Nate, getting in one last suckle to the tip of cock before he fully pulled off, swallowing down everything that was in his mouth.

Darkiplier rearranged Nate until everything was back in order, cupping his cheek and locking their gazes again. "Are you sated now, muse?" Nate nodded his head almost numbly; the last time he came that hard was when he had sex with Mark and Jack. Dark hovered over Nate's form, coming down to kiss his forehead. His eyes closed and his body relaxed slightly; when they opened again, they were a warm, rich brown. "Fuck, Mark. I..." Mark chuckled affectionately. "He does the same thing with me in my dreams most nights." Nate was surprised. "You've had sex with Darkiplier?" Mark blushed lightly. "Among other things...but that's for a later day. You feeling better now?" Nate tossed an arm to land above his head, clear content on his features. "Yeah." Mark smiled.

"...Where were you going anyway?" "Hm? Oh, I was gonna go to the water park nearby to meet up with friends. You wanna come?" Nate pushed himself slightly, resting his weight on his elbows. "You sure?" "Yeah. Plus, it'll help take your mind off other things. At least for a while." Nate dropped his eyes from Mark's, causing Fischbach to worry, but then he noticed a little grin on Nathan's lips. "Sure. It's been a while since I've been to a water park anyway." Mark's whole face lit up, kissing Nate deeply once more. "Cool. I'll meet you downstairs in 10; gotta go get Chica!"


	2. How Are You..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long! I clearly have still been posting (if the numerous new posts didn't make THAT clear), it's just been forever since my muses for these chapter stories have come back to me!

Nate gleefully laughed as Chica shook the water out of her coat, getting both him and Mark, laughter from the few Game Grumps and Team Edge members that managed to come to the water park sprinkling in from the background. They had just ended their day, the groups saying one last goodbye before splitting up and heading back to their homes, Nate deciding to stay with Mark for a few nights. "That was fun!" Nate spoke, following Mark into the kitchen, said man getting his puppy her dinner before making theirs. "Been a long time since I've hung out with the Grumps; it was nice to see them again." Nate hummed as he watched Mark move about the kitchen with a grace he'd never match; it was clear that Mark loved to cook, no matter who it was for.

Nate softly grunted as his head throbbed, hand gently massaging his temple. "...You okay?" Mark asked, pausing mid-chop. Nate nodded his head, but Mark felt Darkiplier's concern.  _Is it Natemare? Could he have recovered that quickly? **It's possible. I still don't have a good grasp of what he's capable of.**_ Nate glanced up as a hand rested on top of his head, worry on his friend's face. "Are you sure you're alright, Nate?" The singer sighed. "No...I'm not sure; just didn't want to worry you too much..." Mark already cares so deeply for his boyfriend, and his family and friends, that Nate honestly feels bad when he makes this handsome angel worry about him. He feels guilty, like he's being selfish in having his attention and concern. Mark cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb against the skin there. "Don't feel bad if you make me worry; I worry about a lot of things and I'm sure I'll go grey before I'm even 30." Nate managed to giggle at the other's words. "Always feel free to talk to me, or even Jack if you're worried about the state of our relationship or even anything you don't feel comfortable talking to Morgan about. Okay?"

Nate nodded. "Okay. Sorry." "Don't be. I understand that there's a lot happening in your life right now, but just remember that I'm here for you, no matter what." Nate smiled wide and warm at the other's words. He knew Mark was right. So, he pushed aside the worry and anxiety to the back burner for now and enjoyed watching Mark cook their meal, cuddling up together on the couch as they watched a cheesy 80's horror movie. Mark's voice was a deep rumble against Nate's chest as he eagerly devoured his lips, arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, a hand threading into his fiery locks and tugging gently. They had just made it to Mark's bedroom when Nate jumped him, clearly wanting some kind of comfort and familiarity and knowing that Mark will give that to him.

Quickly removing Nate's shirt, Mark slowly made his way to his bed, his head nuzzling against Nate's neck before dipping lower to tenderly suckle on his nipples, playing with and teasing the one his lips weren't on. Nathan moaned, falling backwards onto the queen sized bed as Mark made fast work of his jeans, trails of kisses marking Nate's skin as he clawed at the half-Korean's flannel, wanting no craving to feel his skin under his fingers. Mark was panting softly as he stripped out of his shirt, nearly ripping his jeans off and crawling over Nate, Sharp pulling him down for more hungry kisses and lustful touches. "Mark..!" He moaned as he palmed him roughly, biting his earlobes and tugging on his gauges. "Tell me what you want, Nate." "I want you, Mark. I wanna feel you inside me."

Mark growled ravenously, sucking on Nate's collarbone, biting his ears, licking every inch of his skin he could find as he massaged Nate's member, drinking in his every moan and mewl, the way he clawed and scrapped at his body. "Do you want me to fuck you roughly, Nate?" "Yes! Please...Daddy, please fuck me roughly. I wanna feel you stretch me open more with your cock..!" Nathan whined, his eyes glazed with desire.  _Now that I think about it..._ "Nate, baby, is there a name you want me to call you?" Nate's mind had to restart before it could process that question. Was there a pet name he wanted Mark to call him by? I mean, he knows that Mark likes to be called Daddy when he tops and he's heard from Jack that he loves to be called whore when he submits; Jack has many names when he bottoms, and Mark calls him by his real name when he tops, but what about him?

Then he remembers what Darkiplier had called him. "Muse...Dark called me muse." Mark smiled warmly. "I can't take what Dark calls you; doesn't sound as sexy when I say it." Nate giggled bubbly. Mark kissed his neck, thinking. "How do you feel about degrading names?" Huh. Nate hadn't thought about degradation when it came to pet names, though given that Mark likes to be degraded when he bottoms, he supposed it might be sexy. "I kinda like the idea, but..." "Not sure what you'd be comfortable with." Mark finished, Nate confirming it. Once more, Mark was lost in thought. An idea struck him and he leaned down, lapping at the shell of Nate's ear before huskily whispering, "So, my fucktoy wants it rough?" And Nathan  **moaned**.

Yep. He liked to be degraded. "Daddy..!" "Yes, fucktoy?" "More! Call me more things, please!" Mark laughed darkly as he spanked the singer hard, a yelp leaving him. "What, you think you're in control you fucking bitch? You're only here to be fucked like the slut you are. You understand, cunt?" "Yes! Yes, Daddy, I understand!" Nate cried out, Mark switching between harshly slapping his ass and roughly palming his erection, pleasure pulsing in his blood like a drug. Mark stripped them both naked, flipping Nate onto his stomach, spanking him once more before peppering his back with sweet kisses and comforting strokes. "Such a good boy, taking your punishment like that." "Thank you, Daddy..." Nate responded, his libido in hyper-drive and wanting more of Mark.

"On your hands and knees, Nate." He was eager to do so, a soft moan leaving him as he felt Mark spread his ass cheeks apart. Sharp nearly buckled as Mark started to eat out his ass, his tongue quickly working its way past the tight ring of muscles, loosening him slightly. "Daddy..! Oh, fuck, Daddy that feels so good..!" Mark hummed happily, lapping at his hole a few times before going back for more. Nate whined when Mark fully pulled away, the bed dipping as he leaned over his body, pulling a couple of things out of his nightstand. He let the bottle of lube fall onto the bed as he uncapped the travel bottle of mouthwash and took a swig of it, not wanting to kiss Nate with the taste of his ass on his tongue. Nate listened as Mark spit out the mouthwash into the trash next to the bed, his head being craned back so his mouth could be swallowed by Mark's.

"That's my good little fucktoy. Telling your Daddy when you feel good. Such a good little toy." Nate shivered and moaned again; he never thought he'd be so into this kind of dirty talk, but fuck Mark was good at it. Mark popped the cap of the lube, squeezing a good amount onto his cock and coating it evenly, wiping whatever was leftover between the cleft of Nate's ass, signaling to him what was coming next. "Is my fucktoy ready to have his pussy stretched even more by Daddy's cock?" "Please! Daddy please! I want you to fuck me; I want you to fuck my pussy, please Daddy!" "So eager for Daddy's cock. Such a good little cunt." Nate couldn't respond with nothing but a deep, throaty moan as Mark buried himself into Nate to the hilt in one thrust, his entrance forced to widen to compensate for Mark's girth. Nate moaned and whined, unable to settle his movements as he tried to relax, the feeling of being so stretched and so full at the same time overpowering his mind.

"Deep breaths, Nate. Slow breaths. There you go." He heard Mark reassurances behind him, stroking his arm, his sides, rubbing little circles into the base of his spine. It took a few breaths before he started to untense his body and that's when Mark started to move; and he moved fast. Nate couldn't make words, only sounds as Mark pounded into him hard and fast, taking a hold of the back of his neck and pushing him forward just enough for him to scream. "There! Daddy, Daddy please, there! I feel so good when you fuck my pussy there!" Mark spanked him hard, growling possessively into his ear. "Did I give you permission to speak, fucktoy?" Nate shook his head. "I'm sorry, Daddy..!" Mark's hand was on Nate's throat. "I'm not mad, my little fucktoy. As long as you know what you are." "I do! I know what I am!" "And what's that?" "I'm your fucktoy!"

Mark purred hotly, bucking deeper into Nate, making him scream again. "What a good boy you are, Nate. Knowing that you're Daddy's fucktoy." Nate couldn't believe that his mind was still working enough to even form words; Mark was still going at that fast and hard pace, bliss drowning out everything around Nate outside of Mark and the pleasure he was giving him. "You like this, you dirty little bitch?" "Yes, I like this, Daddy! I love when you fuck your cunt." Mark felt heat flow down his spine at the other YouTuber's words; Nate didn't say 'my cunt', he gave Mark the claim on his entrance. It was  _his_ , he  **owned** Nate's ass. That sent Mark on a fucking power trip. "That's right. It's  _my_ cunt I'm fucking, and you fucking love it, don't you whore?" Mark mentally cursed; he wasn't sure if Nate was okay with him calling him that. "Fuck yes! I love when you fuck your cunt like the whore I am! Fuck your whore, Daddy! Fuck me!"

Well...okay then...

Mark growled deep, squeezing Nate's throat slightly, repeatedly burying his cock into that tight heat, electing moans, mewls, whimpers, and screams from Nate. "Fuck, you're so tight for me, you filthy little fucktoy. Tell Daddy you love it when I fuck my cunt like this." "I love it! Fuck, Daddy, I love it when you fuck your cunt! Faster, Daddy! Fuck your toy faster!" They both moaned. Mark knew that he was getting close, but Nate wanted to ride this out as long as he could, delaying his own release so he could sate Mark's own desire. "Daddy, Mark! Fuck!" Nate cried out as Mark's hand encircled his throbbing, angry red member and pumped him in-time with his thrusts. "I'm gonna make you come first, you fucking little dirty bitch, making you scream my name before I fill you with my seed. You understand, my little fucktoy?" "Yes! I understand!" Nate's skin was as red as his member, his pupils so dilated you could barely make out the color of his eyes, his heart hammering against his rib cage and his breathing so spastic he could barely take a normal breath.

Mark moaned loudly, chasing his release while trying to make Nate race for his own, not wanting to come until Nate did. "Oh, fuck! Daddy, I'm so close! Fuck me! Fuck your whore, fuck your dirty little fucktoy! Fuck me harder, please! I'm so close, Daddy!" "That's it, keep telling Daddy you feel good! Keep telling me to fuck you, you dirty little slut." "Daddy...Daddy! Fuck your cunt more, Daddy! Fuck your pussy more, please, your little bitch is so close, please I'm so close!" "You want me to fuck my pussy more?" "Yes! Oh, just like that, Daddy! Fuck, I feel so good when you fuck me with your thick cock! Th-There! Oh FUCK!" Nate was so tantalizingly close, he whined like a bitch in heat, wanting so badly to release it was almost painful. Nate had hooked his feet into the nooks on Mark's legs, his body tensing up as he felt the heat in the pit of his belly grow hotter and hotter. "I'm gonna cum, Daddy! Keep fucking your cunt just like that..! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna...I'm...fuck, Daddy, Daddy! Fuck, I'm coming, Mark..! Mark...fuck,  **MARK!** "

Nate screamed as his back bowed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as it fell back, his load shooting onto the sheets and the back of Mark's hand, said man climaxing hard inside of Nate as his inner walls clamped down on his cock, filling any empty space with his seed. After they slowly came down of their high, Mark carefully pulled out of Nate, tenderly lowering him to the bed, grabbing the package of wet wipes he now keeps in one of his drawers for moment like this when he can't properly set up his aftercare. He quickly, but carefully cleaned up Nate then himself, tossing the used wipe in the trash before settling behind the singer, dressing his sweat soaked skin with kisses and gentle touches, hushing words of both worry and comfort to him. Nate slowly turned to bury his face into the nook under Mark's chin, reassuring the muscled male that he was alright, that he hadn't been hurt. Though, his ass was sore.

"That...was exactly what I needed, Mark." "I'm glad. I didn't want to do something that you didn't want to do." Nate grinned into his throat. "You're such a worrywart!" "Hey, now! Jack teases me enough about that already; I don't need you to join in!" Mark's tone was playful, making Nate laugh warmly. A moment passed before the worry Nate had before washed over his face. "...Are you afraid that something will happen with Natemare?" Nate flinched. Mark shifted so he could lock his eyes with Sharp's. "Listen. Dark will do everything in his power to keep you safe. I promise and so does he." Knowing that Mark's inner demon was worrying about his safety brought some level of comfort to Nate and he relaxed a little.

He shouldn't be so worried about what will happen in his dreams if he's with Mark. He believes in him when he says that Darkiplier is stronger than Natemare, that he'll protect him from this split personality until he's strong enough to stand up to him. Suddenly, having all of the stress and worry leave his mind and body, Nate felt his eyes grow heavy, sleep snaring him tightly. "Sleep, Nate. Dark and I will be here with you." With a weak smile, he let his eyes close and he fell into a deep slumber, Mark not too far behind.


End file.
